puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Igniknot
Igniknot - (Ig-nik-not) is the King of Armed Cocktail Party and a Fleet Officer, and Drunk of the crew On the Rocks. Accomplishments & Contributions * One of the primary authors of the ACP Convention. * King of Armed Cocktail Party. * Fleet officer of On the Rocks Historical Information Igniknot started playing on the Sage Ocean in January of 2006 at the behest of his best friend Zava. Upon arrival on Sage, Zava immediately crewed him up to On the Rocks as a greenie. Igniknot spent a week or so in the crew before asking to be crewed into the alt training crew Rube Goldberg Machine, so he could learn more about the game, without being a burden to an experienced crew. It was in Rube Goldberg that Igniknot began getting more in tune with the game mechanics, researching its history and dabbling in some politics. However, as a side project, he stripped and refit a War Brig. Upon its completion, he petitioned Castor for a custom rename; and what some call most terrifying ship on Sage was born: The Groovy Disco Train. Upon hearing of, and seeing the Groovy Disco Train, Shodan demanded Igniknot be returned to On The Rocks, and Igniknot rejoined the crew as a full officer, with Fleet Officer added a couple weeks later. From the time he rejoined On The Rocks, until the retirement of Shodan, Igniknot designed & completed another refit ship. The Grand Frigate "Boston Sea Party", this time with the help of Senior Officer and poker aficionado Tripleswitch, who donated almost all of the furnishings, and the purchased the shanghais for the rename. After the disbandment of Go With The Flow, Igniknot, Zava and the rest of the active crew founded the flag Armed Cocktail Party, and the titled members at the time appointed Igniknot king. As King, Igniknot and the rest of the ruling titled members have worked to restructure how the flag and the crews in the flag operate. Setting goals, standards and methodologies. One of the first things Igniknot pushed for, was a modernized War Convention that made more sense for the way ACP played the game, and something more appropriate for the Doubloon Ocean environment. Out of this came the ACP Convention, which was first published on the forums in the early days of June of 2006 . Despite these successes, Igniknot has been a minor controversial figure at times. He has come out strongly against rumbling barbarians on production oceans , and at times, has been called out as a tad too harsh in the forums . He has been known in the past to spar with Muffbeard of Cobalt Ocean .These days, preoccupied with helping to operate Armed Cocktail Party, he has little time for forum tarting. Igniknot has a publicly acknowledged alt "Stabby" who operates as Captain of Sage Ocean Lines, which is an alt crew for ship rentals. When refitting the Boston Sea Party, Igniknot, along with Zava and Tripleswitch had the idea of renting the ship out as a wedding ship, in the same vein of the Lovestruck Leviathan, and Sage Ocean Lines was set up for this express purpose. He mysteriously dissapeared on December 23, 2006. Miscellaneous Facts Igniknot is named for the Green Mooninite from the popular American cartoon series Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Igniknot has also taken the step to include green as his signature color because of this.